primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Team (NW Episode 3.4)
Time Explosion is the fourth episode of the third season of Primeval:New World.It sees characters Jay Cross and Sonia Lawn go on their first incursion,promote Jay to the regular cast after being credited as a guest in the previous two episodes. Also it sees the return of Connor Temple although without Kieran and Abby making the first episode to feature him without Kieran and first story since The Sound of Thunder not to feature Abby in the series and it also introduces Matt Anderson a character from Primeval making him the fourth character from Primeval to appear in New World. Synopsis It's Jay and Sonia's first day on the job but how will they cope on an underwater incursion,but will their changes they have planned go ahead when Connor returns with his boss,Matt Anderson. Plot In the Pacific Ocean an group of fish are in a group ready to hunt shrimps but scatter when an anomaly opens and a big Predator X comes through heading towards the coast. At Cross Photonics Jay and Sonia sit the team down and prepare to announce their changes,but are rudely interrupted when Connor comes in and introduces the team to his boss Matt Anderson,they then ask to speak to Jay and Sonia in private and tell them that their changes must not happen but before they can go into in depth detail the detector goes of and they all leave accept Ange who must update files on Cross Photonics staff. At the pacific the team arrive and are imminently attacked by the predator and it goes through the anomaly leaving the team happy but the controls soon lose power and the sub is magnetically sucked through the into the past where the team see various shells of fish and the predator X. In Vancouver Ange updates the files and hands them in to the government minister of top secret missions but is questioned by the minister about Jay and Sonia,where Ange lies and tells them they have been selected by Connor Temple surprising the Minister. In the past Matt investigates and discovers that the power has gone but tells the team he is unsure why this is happening,then Charlie realises that the power offline will mean the power supply that generates the oxygen has failed and the oxygen is rapidly decreasing leaving Jay anxious. In Vancouver Ange leaves from the meeting with the minister and is informed of the team's attack by the Predator X and rushes to there to help them,but is hit by a car and is rushed to hospital. In the past the oxygen stars to fall and Sam falls unconscious,then the Predator X attacks the sub again rendering it to the seabed. In Vancouver Ange is taken to the hospital where she is told she has just got some grazes and she does not have anything serious or internal,but is told she must rest which to her annoyance she tells him that she is need urgently but the doctor tells her she must rest or she could get worse. In the past Matt hands out some oxygen cylinders to some of the others but Sam's conditions worsens,the Howard sees a light flash which causes Connor to realises that the filter room has not been drained which will mean the sub will flood unless it is not filleted,leaving Toby to go and filter it but she has asthma and collapses as the gage which tells you how long there is till flooding to show there is less then 15 minutes left. In Vancouver,Ange is given special permission to leave with a midwife she is them allowed to leave with Colette (The nurse who appeared in The Dragon) who escorts her to the sub marine base and Ange is informs of what ha happened much to her distress. In the past,the Predator X attacks a group of marine reptiles hunting some fish it then sees the sub again believing it to be a threat and attacks it leaving the team who are suffering from lack of oxygen to try and make their way to find out what has happened to Toby as the sub will flood in 5 minutes.About a minute later the anomaly begins to fade and closes leaving the team desperate and scared. In Vancouver,Ange is told of what has happened to the anomaly and fears the worst. In the past Charlie arrives and discovers what has happened to Toby,he then turns a corner and removes the key from the gage which causes the water to suck out of the sub into the ocean.Then the anomaly opens and as Matt and Jay turn the sub to this other anomaly the Predator X blocks their path,but the oxygen drops even more leaving the team struggling to breath but then Charlie sees a power box and rewires it and reactivates the sub's power,causing the oxygen to go back to full. In the present,Ange arrives at a lake in Vancouver where she is confused because of the depth of the water which would be not the right for a Anomaly and asks Colette to get a scuba diving group together to investigate. In the past,the team get the sub through the anomaly but take a nasty hit by the Predator X which goes through and begins attacking the sub more viciously and damages it's propela but takes a nasty hit and becomes scared and decides to return to the anomaly but it closes when it is halfway through and dies from being cut open.All of this is witnessed by Ange who gives them a round of applause as they leave,then Charlie arrives with Toby who is still suffering from serious asthma,but she is quickly resuscitated by Colette. About two weeks later everyone is back to normal,Connor and Matt tell Jay and Sonia that their changes will not help the team in any way and they change their minds so they tell the team,much to Ange's relief. Characters Main *Jay Cross *Sonia Lawn *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Angelika 'Ange' Finch *Samantha Sedaris *Charlie Rickson *Howard Kanan Guest *Connor Temple *Matt Anderson *Colette (Reappearance) Creatures *Predator X *Several unidentified Sea Predators Setting *Cross Photonics (The Tank) *Vancouver Street *Vancouver Hospital *Stanly Park *Prehistoric Ocean *Submarine Cancelled Story idea In initial drafts for the story,it was suggested that the episode was to be set in the UK and the Canadian team go to visit the England team and help them out on an incursion which would help give Jay and Sonia a better understanding of how they are meant to run the team.But the producers could not get rights to use the characters of the show that had not appeared in New World (They only have rights to Connor,Abby,Kieran and Matt) and budgetary constrains also meant otherwise. Trivia *This is the first story of Primeval:New World not to feature Evan and Dylan. *This episode marks the first time Matt Anderson appears in any form of media that is not Primeval. *Colette was not supposed to have appeared in this story and was only ever intended to have appeared in the one episode she appeared in,but was brought back after the production team did not want to bring in a new character,even if it was only for a few scenes. Gallery PredX.jpg|The Predator X attacks passing by predators. S3p4.jpg|The Poster for the episode. ImPXe.jpg|The Predator X attacks the sub A&C.jpg|Ange is hit by the car. Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 3 Episodes Category:Cancelled story ideas